prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC33
is the 33rd episode of ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. '' Synopsis The girls have a sleepover at Alice's mansion and Mana suggested some girls' talk. Alice was supposed to start the ball rolling but they heard a helicopter approaching the mansion. They realized that it was Alice's father, Seiji who has returned from an overseas trip. She introduced Makoto and Aguri to her father and commented they will make a nice idol duo. When the girls returned to their room, Alice explained her dream in helping the family business; She wants to fill the whole world with smiles. Alice was inspired by Mana and she told the story of how she met her and Rikka. When they were six years old, Alice was physically weak. She nearly tripped after chasing a butterfly but was saved by Mana. Mana has earlier climbed into the mansion and was reprimanded by Rikka. However Mana invited Alice to join them and soon they were doing things together and became friends. After building a make shift shelter claiming to be their "secret base", Alice had a fever after being caught in the rain. Seiji got worried and decided to take her overseas for good. Mana and Rikka received the news from Sebastian and climbed into her room. Mana locked the room, preventing Seiji from entering. Sebastian also disobey his master's orders and take on Seiji's bodyguards. Using a tablet, Rikka found the hidden doors and traps of the mansion. The three girls evaded capture and managed to run out of the mansion. Seiji tried to catch them and realizedd Alice is more physically active now. The girls were cornered at last and Alice finally told Seiji she wants to stay with her friends. He realized Alice has matured a bit and allowed her to stay. When Alice wants to continue, Marmo has corrupted the helicopter pilot into a Jikochuu. It went out of control and Seiji is trapped in the helicopter. The girls transformed with Cure Rosetta rescuing her father while the rest battled Marmo and the Jikochuu. Cure Rosetta caught hold of Seiji and the pilot and left them to Sebastian's care. Seiji woke up and wondered who Cure Rosetta could be. Cure Rosetta joined in the fight and using Rosetta Reflection as twin blades, she overwhelmed the Jikochuu and used her new attack Rosetta Balloon to beat the Jikochuu. The girls then used Lovely Straight Flush to finish of the Jikochuu. After Marmo retreated, Seiji was ready to leave but he told Alice to tell that "girl" not to do dangerous acts. She wondered who could it be and he replied it is for Cure Rosetta... Main Events *Cure Rosetta uses her attack, Rosetta Balloon for the first time. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Marmo *Jikochuu *Sebastian *Yotsuba Seiji Gallery Ep.33.main.ddpc.png|Cure Rosetta her attack Rosetta Balloon. ep.33.3.ddpc.png|This episode's Jikochuu rosetta.upsidedown.png|Rosetta introducing herself upside down. Tumblr mtte4c2MAx1rb0dgyo1 1280.jpg|Rosetta Ballon Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes